Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad: Namimori
by Hessefan
Summary: Tsuna se jaló del pelo, ¿cómo les diría que el perro se había comido su anillo? Reborn no se lo perdonaría jamás y lo creía a Gokudera capaz de abrir el estómago del animalucho con tal de recuperarlo. Sadaharu pudo intuir que su humana favorita estaba en problemas, así que era hora de volver a casa; tenía que encontrar la forma de lograrlo, lo demás era secundario. * BL *.


**Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad**

 _Hessefan_

* * *

 **\- Nota general -**

Este es un fic multicrossover con el fandom de Gintama como eje central. En esta ocasión es Sadaharu en el mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

 **Namimori**

 **Disclaimer:** Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Akira Amano, Akira Amano. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece. Gintama tampoco me pertenece, pero Sorachi sí, lo tengo como mascota… siempre quise un gorila.

 **Advertencias** : 5927 (si saben que soy predecible en este fandom, ¡no quiero quejas!).

 **Prompt** : 002. Nunca es tarde [30 Vicios].

 **Nota** : Esta seguidilla de fics la empecé hace como dos años ya, y aunque me tome eones lo terminaré XD. Una vez más me pregunto si alguien leerá esto tan traído de los pelos, ¡ja, ja, ja!

* * *

El timbre anunciado el fin de la clase sonó y Tsuna se permitió respirar aliviado. Al fin terminaba la semana escolar, podría descansar -si Reborn se lo permitía- y dedicarse a su vida ordinaria, que la amaba así como era pese a que en un pasado tendía a quejarse de esa aplastante rutina.

No más mafia, no más anillos, no más luchar para proteger a los suyos. Al menos por un tiempo. Aunque no se lo dijera al ex arcobaleno (porque Tsuna valoraba mucho su vida) cada mañana despertaba deseando que el bebé le dijera algo así como que ya no eran necesarios sus servicios como tutor y que él nunca más se vería en la obligación de pelear.

No quería ser el Décimo Vongola, nunca quiso serlo y ese sentimiento jamás cambiaría por muchas palizas que Reborn le diera para hacerle entender que, aun así, no tenía más opciones que aceptar su funesto destino.

Le aliviaba contar con la presencia de sus guardianes.

Todos trataban de tener una vida más normal, incluso sabiendo que nunca más volverían a tener algo similar a "una vida normal". Era horrible eso de crecer y empezar a tener responsabilidades de adultos; quién no querría ser Reborn y quedar como un bebé para siempre.

De Chrome se sabía muy poco, pero Ryohei había concluido con la escuela y tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto habían empezado a trabajar medio tiempo en empleos más serios.

Por eso cuando la clase finalizó a Tsuna no le sorprendió que el primero en salir corriendo fuera su guardián de la Lluvia; debía hacerlo o no llegaría a tiempo. Bien que su padre no iría a reprenderlo, pero sí le descontaba el "presentismo" si osaba tardarse más minutos del estipulado; que tampoco el hombre era tonto, porque eso de que la profesora le había pedido que se quedara después de clase podía funcionar una o dos veces por semana, pero no todos los días.

—¡Lo siento, Tsuna —lo había pasado casi por encima y por poco no lo tira al piso, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para detenerse a ayudarlo—, te recompensaré luego! —Yamamoto le regaló su más encantadora sonrisa mientras Tsuna se agachaba para juntar las hojas que el huracán de su amigo había desparramado del pupitre.

Hablando de huracanes, Hayato apareció de la nada ardiendo en llamas. Tsuna no sabía cómo, pero Gokudera siempre se las ingeniaba para aparecerse en esos momentos, como si tuviera un extraño sexto sentido ligado a su persona o bien… estaba demasiado pendiente de él.

—¡Tú no vas a recompensarle nada al décimo! —gritó fuera de sí, apareciendo por el dintel de la puerta y agitando un puño amenazante. Tsuna frunció el ceño. Era una reacción algo extraña, aunque a esas alturas ya nada debería sorprenderle de ese guardián en particular— ¡Que ni se le ocurra! —Agregó furibundo y dedicándole una mirada asesina a la espalda de Yamamoto, mientras este se alejaba cada vez más por el pasillo.

—G-Gracias… —Tsuna tartamudeó al ver que Hayato se agachaba para juntar los lápices en el piso.

—¡Que se dedique a recompensarle a su bate de béisbol!

—¿Qué te ocurre, Gokudera? —Tsuna elevó ambas cejas.

—¡Ese idiota es muy desvergonzado! —murmuró lo siguiente, despotricando— Queriendo compensarle… ¿pero qué se cree? ¿Que YO voy a permitirlo?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Hizo una pausa, preguntándose de nuevo cómo demonios hacía Gokudera para aparecerse siempre a reclamar las muestras de afecto de los demás. Muestras que el chico bomba tomaba como intentos de robarles el lugar que sólo a él le correspondía como mano derecha—. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en el taller de literatura? —Gokudera tragó saliva, plantando un gesto extraño en la cara, coronada ahora por un leve sonrojo.

—Demasiadas preguntas, décimo. —Y así como llegó se fue: hecho una furia, e inexplicable como él solo.

A veces su "mano derecha" le asustaba más que los mismos Millieflores del futuro, tal vez porque en la calma del día a día Tsuna alcanzaba a percibir algunos detalles sobre el fanatismo de Hayato que algunos tildaban de religioso (sí, el décimo era su dios de carne y hueso). No solo porque cada vez que Reborn le mencionaba a Tsuna que debía apurarse en elegir a la futura esposa del futuro jefe Vongola, Gokudera entraba en un frenesí de ira muy interno, sino porque cuando se quedaban a solas ambos podían sentir esa pesada tensión entre los dos, algo que no ocurría antes, quizás porque en medio de las batallas era difícil sentarse a reflexionar sobre asuntos hormonales.

Por ese motivo, si bien en el pasado no les molestaba compartir ratos a solas, en el presente se les hacía muy arduo porque Tsuna se volvía más Tsuna-inútil que de costumbre y Gokudera mostraba un nerviosismo muy evidente. Ambos trataban de hacer de cuenta que no ocurría, en especial porque las pocas veces que Reborn dejó en evidencia a Gokudera, este lo negaba con ahínco.

¿Cómo interrumpir el linaje Vongola? Gokudera no toleraba que Reborn hiciera alusión al enorme detalle de que si Tsuna no escogía pronto una novia, bien le vendría un novio, al menos para ver si así despertaba de ese alelamiento mental.

En fin, la cuestión es que ambos trataban de seguir un curso normal y mantener los rituales diarios pese al percance de darse cuenta de lo obvio. Gokudera seguía acompañando a Tsuna a la salida de la escuela, a excepción de los viernes, puesto que por los talleres muchos alumnos salían cuarenta y cinco minutos más tardes que aquellos holgazanes que optaban por tareas extracurriculares con tal de no pasar un minuto más dentro del establecimiento.

Ese era el caso de Tsuna; claro, porque las tareas casi siempre se las hacía su guardián. Decir que lo ayudaba era una falacia, en tal caso Gokudera podía ayudar a Yamamoto en dicha tarea extracurricular, pero a su querido décimo no le exigiría cooperación, no… que Tsuna se dedicara a una vida holgada, después de todo era el jefe y tenía muchas presiones. Tenía a Reborn como tutor mafioso y eso era suficiente para sentir pena por él.

Gokudera era un jodido reloj suizo así que Tsuna sabía con exactitud a la hora que arribaría a su casa. Dejó el morral sobre la mesa y se acercó a la nevera para comenzar a preparar la merienda con calma; en la puerta de la misma había una nota de mamá indicándole que había ido al cine con los niños. Descartaba a Reborn, desde ya, suponía que si no estaba en casa dispuesto a torturarlo, debía estar atormentando a otra pobre alma desdichada.

Nada auguraba que ese día iría a ser diferente al anterior, pero desde que el ex arcobaleno llegó a su vida, Tsuna se había acostumbrado a la idea de que hasta lo más inverosímil podía llegar a ocurrirle y en el momento menos pensado.

Ese fue el caso y por eso su sorpresa fue ligera cuando un humo blanco proveniente del patio de su casa se coló por el enorme ventanal. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de la bazuca de Lambo, de no ser por el detalle de que dicha arma exhalaba siempre un humo rosado y que el dueño seguramente en ese momento se encontraba comiendo palomitas de maíz frente a una gran pantalla (o arrojándole palomitas de maíz a los de la primera fila).

Estiró la cabeza para espiar, casi resignado a su suerte, preguntándose qué extraño acontecimiento debería enfrentar ahora, pero lejos de lo que supuso, afuera no había ningún enemigo siniestro dispuesto a dar muerte al décimo Vongola, no, lo que había en su patio era un enorme animal.

—¿Un perro? —Le preguntó a la nada, ladeando la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía un perro en su patio? No, eso no era lo más relevante. ¿Era en verdad un perro? Tenía el tamaño de un elefante; exagerando, porque en realidad Sadaharu alcanzaba apenas los dos metros.

El mentado can olfateó el espacio tratando de hallar alguna señal de los humanos que él conocía, pero nada le recordaba a _casa_. Allí no había ningún olor que pudiera conectarlo con el lugar que consideraba hogar; sin embargo sí había uno muy particular que acaparó su atención.

Por un momento Sadaharu creyó que se trataba de Otae cocinando, porque ese aroma sí podía asociarlo a ella, sin embargo cuando se acercó a la ventana por donde el aroma provenía pudo ver a un muchacho que no conocía.

Oh, sí, claro, debía presentarse antes de comerle las tostadas que estaban quemándose.

Tsuna trató de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando el perro avanzó, asustado por el tamaño descomunal de esa bestia, pero antes de que pudiera gritar para llamar a Reborn, Sadaharu lo bautizó a su estilo. Esa, que era su particular manera de decir "hola, humano inferior".

Tsuna vio todo negro y sintió una humedad caliente que le sirvió para advertir que, primero, se trataba de su sangre, segundo que también se trataba de saliva y tercero, y más elemental, ese perro podría arrancarle la cabeza de un solo tirón si así lo quería.

De la desesperación comenzó a forcejear para quitárselo de encima sin dejar de clamar por la presencia del bebé, pero dichos gritos eran solapados por la boca de la bestia. Sadaharu se sentó sin soltarlo, recién cuando sintió un nuevo aroma llamativo lo dejó en paz.

Tsuna cayó sentado al piso, tiritando de espanto, tenía el pelo apelmazado de saliva y por instinto se llevó una mano al cuello, en donde en teoría debía estar colgando su preciado anillo Vongola.

Se tanteó horrorizado con el revés. ¡Lo tenía, hacía menos de un minuto lo tenía en el cuello! Lo había rozado con los dedos cuando apareció el humo blanco, como una manera tonta de sentirse más seguro (y después se burlaba del chupete de Reborn).

Sadaharu lo ignoró para concentrarse en la escalera y más tarde en la puerta. Antes de que Tsuna pudiera abalanzarse sobre el can para recuperar su anillo, el timbre sonó. Sadaharu pensó que podría tratarse de Kagura, aunque el olor no se lo indicara, así que ladró moviendo la cola.

La puerta se abrió y Gokudera asomó la cabeza, pudo ver a su décimo arrodillado en el piso con la misma expresión que siempre tenía cuando Reborn amenazaba con usar en él la bala de la última voluntad, esa de espanto y resignación; pero tampoco eso era lo más relevante, sino la enorme bestia que lo pasó por encima, literalmente, en pos de salir al espacio exterior.

—D-Décimo…

—¡No lo dejes escapar, Gokudera! —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Tsuna y eso fue lo que Hayato necesitó para dejar de lado el dolor y ponerse de pie. No entendía qué ocurría, pero una orden tan directa del jefe era ineludible; las preguntas las haría después.

No obstante no fue necesario correr tras el _perrito_ , porque una enorme red logró frenarlo justo al frente de la casa. Cuando Tuna y Gokudera miraron hacia arriba, pudieron ver en el alfeizar de la ventana al bebé con el arma en la mano.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Reborn con calma— ¿Y qué demonios es eso que acabo de cazar?

—Yo recién llego —aclaró Gokudera tan sorprendido como él.

—¡Y yo no lo sé! —Tsuna se jaló del pelo, ¿cómo les diría que el perro se había comido su anillo? Reborn no se lo perdonaría jamás y lo creía a Gokudera capaz de abrir el estómago del animalucho con tal de recuperarlo. ¡Que no era un anillo común y corriente!— Yo estaba en la cocina… y eso apareció en el patio y yo… mi cabeza, el perro, agarró mi cabeza y…

—Toma aire porque vas a desmayarte, idiota, y cuéntame con más calma qué pasó —indicó Reborn bajando de un salto y devolviendo a León a su forma original.

Tsuna tomó una gran bocanada de aire y mientras veía como Sadaharu se retorcía para intentar escapar de las cuerdas les narró lo que ocurrió. Nada de lo que dijo dejaba en claro qué demonios era esa cosa ni cómo había llegado al patio, pero lo que sí les había quedado claro a los dos era que dentro del estómago del perro estaba el anillo del Cielo.

—Bien, Gokudera —Reborn materializó a León en un enorme cuchillo—, tú lo sostienes.

—Sí, Reborn-san —concedió con firmeza.

—¡Esperen! —Tsuna se interpuso en el camino de los dos y los frenó antes de que llegaran a Sadaharu. Lo miró con cierta lástima y luego apeló a todo su carisma para convencer a dos sujetos que no eran fáciles de conmover—. Él… pudo haberme matado, pudo haberme arrancado la cabeza de quererlo, pero no lo hizo.

—Le daremos las gracias dándole una honorable sepultura. —Gokudera asintió.

—Sí, le compraremos una corona de flores. La más grande —agregó Reborn—, ahora hazte a un lado, Tsuna.

—¡No! —exclamó— ¡Debe haber otra forma!

—¿Desde cuándo eres ecologista, Tsuna? —Reborn suspiró y por el gesto de devolver a León a su forma original el chico entendió que había logrado su cometido.

—Si el décimo se encariñó con el perro… —Gokudera suspiró derrotado y apagó la llama de su anillo.

—No es que me haya encariñado —corrigió—, es que creo que puede haber otras formas de conseguir el anillo. Además, mírenlo bien… No parece tratarse de un perro común y corriente. ¡No existe una raza semejante!

—Es cierto —Gokudera se llevó una mano a la barbilla y caviló al respecto— ¿Será una caja? ¿Un UMA? ¿Un animal en peligro de extinción?

—Por lo pronto —aconsejó Reborn—, métanlo dentro de la casa y vigílenlo para que no se escape con el anillo dentro de su estómago. Tendrán que conseguir una cadena grande para sacarlo a pasear…

—¡¿Pasear?! ¡Tampoco lo quiero de mascota! —Tsuna se quejó con ahínco por la tarea encomendada.

—Idiota —reprochó Reborn—, si lo hacen pasear quizás defeque el anillo. ¿O tú no decías de buscar caminos alternativos?

—También podemos llevarlo con un veterinario —propuso Gokudera asqueado con la idea de revolver en las heces de ese elefante—, claro que tendría que ser un veterinario de… caballos o ballenas. O no sé, de animales grandes.

Tsuna sonrió, contento de ver que los otros dos ya no representaban una seria amenaza para el _perrito_. Vio que Reborn caminaba hacia él para meter una mano entre medio de las sogas y hurgar en el pelaje del cuello.

—Sadaharu —leyó la chapa y asintió—, si tiene nombre, debe tener dueños.

—¡¿Ven?, es como les dije! —reclamó Tsuna—. Y ustedes querían matarlo. Quizás alguien lo esté buscando, tal vez es el perro de una niña, la cual lo quiere mucho y que sufrirá su pérdida. Tiene gente que lo espera en alguna casa.

—Muy conmovedora tu novela, Tsuna —murmuró Reborn con hastío mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera—, pero sospecho que no es una mascota común y corriente. Tal como dijo Gokudera, puede tratarse de una caja.

—¿A dónde vas? —consultó Tsuna con ligera desesperación al ver que se alejaba por el camino de piedra hasta la calle.

—Ya debe haber abierto la tienda de antigüedades —dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás; se caló el sombrero antes de dar la vuelta—. Talbot podría darnos una respuesta. Ustedes simplemente concéntrense en no arruinarlo como siempre, al menos hasta que llegue con él.

—No se preocupe, Reborn-san, vigilaré a este perro así me cueste la vida —exageró Gokudera.

Mientras Reborn se alejaba por la calle, entre los dos arrastraron a Sadaharu adentro de la casa. Era un problema mantenerlo encerrado porque, principalmente, ya no había puerta; no obstante Gokudera arregló el percance con un par de tablones puestos así nomás.

Sadaharu seguía enredado en las cuerdas y tenía una expresión que, Tsuna juzgaría, era de tristeza. Se acercó a él con cierto resquemor, con ambas manos hacia adelante como si buscara imponer una distancia inútil.

—Tranquilo, perrito —murmuró riendo con nerviosidad; podía escuchar a Gokudera martillear y estar cerca de su guardián le daba cierta falsa seguridad—. Si prometes ser bueno, te soltaré…

Sadaharu pareció entender el lenguaje del humano o al menos sus intenciones, porque se sentó y le permitió que lo desenredara, pero claro, una vez que se vio liberado, la locura se desató.

En su afán por encontrar algún resquicio de sus amigos, destrozó media casa y solo pareció calmarse cuando Gokudera propuso alimentarlo. Quizás tenía hambre. Y no, no lo tenía, pero Sadaharu era un Yorozuya, y como buen Yorozuya sabía que debía comer cuando tenía la posibilidad, al menos como una manera de almacenar comida dentro de él para aquellas épocas de penosa escases. Ni que fueran osos.

En efecto, se calmó el tiempo que le tomó devorar todo lo que había comestible en la casa. Tsuna caviló al respecto sintiendo que hacerlo comer así era positivo para recuperar el anillo, lo que no era prudente era mantener un perro de ese tamaño encerrado en la casa.

Si llegaba a defecar en la alfombra de la sala no sería algo lindo de enfrentar. Ni hablar de la cara que pondría mamá al llegar a casa y ver semejante desastre.

—No tenemos una cadena para sacarlo a pasear —murmuró Gokudera, como si estuviera cavilando en voz alta.

—Es que no creo que exista una para él. Quizás si vamos al puerto…

—Por eso, deberemos esperar a que tenga ganas de ir al baño aquí.

—¡Eso no! —se espantó Tsuna al ver que sus reflexiones eran una temible realidad— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que será limpiar eso?!

—No hay otras opciones. O sí las hay, pero… —Se cruzó de brazos, reflexivo—. Esperemos a Reborn-san, seguramente él encuentre una solución.

Tsuna suspiró; pero no pudo relajarse por mucho tiempo. Sadahadu terminó de aniquilar hasta la última mota comestible y, como todo perro, se puso a olfatear el lugar. Llegó así, con su enorme nariz, hasta la mano de Gokudera.

—¿Qué buscará? ¿A quién buscará? —Tsuna sonrió, pero enseguida palideció— ¡Va a comerte la mano!

Gokudera la sacó justo a tiempo. Entendieron así que el perrito tenía algún problema personal o cierta fascinación por los anillos Vongola. Lo que no sabían ellos era de la afición de Sadaharu por comerse hasta lo más inadmisible, desde celulares a muñecas inflables.

—¡Maldito perro! —Gokudera se hizo hacia atrás y agitó un puño amenazante, gesto que el perro pareció entender a la perfección porque se le fue al humo tumbándolo y gruñendo con excesiva furia.

Ahí se les frunció todo, porque no era como tener a un gran danés mostrando los dientes, era como tener encima a un león enfurecido. ¿En verdad iba a comerlo? Por el tamaño era muy capaz de tal proeza.

 **II**

Tsuna trató de apaciguar las aguas, porque no quería quedarse sin guardián de la tormenta. En cuanto Sadaharu vio asomar la carita aterrada de Tsuna, cambió abismalmente: dejó de gruñir y movió la cola.

—Gokudera no quiere hacerte daño, ¿sí? No te enojes con él —le dijo, como si supiera que lo entendía.

Algo así fue, porque Sadaharu se sentó y empezó a lengüetearlos como si de esa forma los estuviera aceptando. Y muy pocas personas podían jactarse de haber sido asquerosamente lamidos por él. Gintoki, Shinpachi y Kagura podía dar fe de lo que era esa pesadilla de secreciones y olores nauseabundos. Era como si el _pequeñín_ entendiera que allí, lejos de casa, esas dos personas estaban para ayudarlo a regresar y no para lastimarlo.

Cuando terminó la sesión de "agradecimiento" por parte de Sadaharu, ambos muchachos estaban embadurnados en una saliva pegajosa que olía a cadáver (a uno que llevaba muerto varios meses). Tsuna se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y Gokudera se quedó con los brazos abiertos cual Cristo Redentor, ambos estupefactos del asco que sentían; pero ahí estaba Sadaharu, moviendo la cola, y jurarían que de poder sonreír, también lo estaría haciendo. Así ni Gokudera podía enojarse con él.

—N-Necesito pasar al baño, décimo —murmuró Hayato poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

—¿Para vomitar o para asearte?

—Las dos cosas.

—Bueno, puedes usar el baño de la planta alta —giró en el sitio—, te prestaré ropa limpia.

—Pero si sabe perfectamente que hasta la ropa sucia de usted es una bendición para mí —dramatizó mientras subía las escaleras tras él—. Me siento halagado de su inmensa bondad.

—Ay, no exageres, es solo ropa. —Al llegar al cuarto fue directo a la cajonera—. Y tampoco es que voy a prestarte calzones. —Le cedió una camiseta y un pantalón largo.

—Primero báñese usted —aconsejó Gokudera, es que ya podía ver verde del asco a su jefe.

Tsuna no rechazó el ofrecimiento, primero porque en verdad no toleraba estar así y en segundo lugar porque sabía que Gokudera tenía una extraña escala de valores en el que siempre él tenía prioridad, así que sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer por mucho sentido de hospitalidad que Nana le hubiera inculcado. Era una pérdida de tiempo y estarían por horas cediéndose mutuamente el primer lugar.

Cuando Tsuna le dio la espalda al perro, Sadaharu tuvo un extraño _déjà vu_ , quizás porque ese día Tsuna tenía puesta una playera roja.

Gustaba de saltarle a Kagura por la espalda, como una manera de saludarla y decirle "¡ey, aquí estoy yo!", así que eso hizo, con la diferencia, por supuesto, de que Tsuna no era un yato, y así como sintió las dos patas del can sobre la espalda cayó de bruces sobre su guardián.

Las caras de los muchachos se juntaron en un golpe brusco y en un roce involuntario; un toque superficial que, más allá de dolor y sorpresa, les causó aprensión. De no haber estado cubiertos de baba de perro seguramente Gokudera hubiera tomado ese percance como una pequeña bendición del cielo, pero solo le nació un sentido "¡qué asco, por el Primo Vongola!" que Tsuna compartió con la misma repugnancia.

—¡Lo siento! —Tsuna se paró de golpe, algo apenado por tanta cercanía y acostumbrado a pedir perdón hasta por existir.

—N-No es su culpa, décimo… ni tampoco quise decir que es un asco tenerlo cerca, es decir, el perro… ¡el perro es un asco y todo es su culpa!

—Lo sé. —Tsuna sonrió al verlo a su guardián enredado en explicaciones obvias.

—Tampoco es que lo disfruté, quiero decir, no fue un beso estrictamente hablando porque…

—Ya, Gokudera —repitió carcajeando bajito.

—¡Yo no quiero besarlo! ¡No piense mal de mí como todos esos descerebrados hacen!

—Sí, sí.

—Ni tampoco digo que hacerlo sería desagradable, ¡pero en verdad yo no quiero! —aclaró con sospechosa vehemencia, con esa que siempre da por sentado lo contrario que con tanto empeño se refuta.

Tsuna suspiró y miró a la nada, para luego dar la vuelta y encaminarse al baño. Gokudera parpadeó algo extrañado por ese coctel de rictus, porque su jefe parecía algo desanimado. Giró en el sitio, pero antes de que pudiera frenarlo para preguntarle si algo de lo dicho le había ofendido y cómo podía morir para limpiar su falta, Tsuna se le adelantó.

—Cuida que el perro no haga de las suyas. Me baño en menos de cinco minutos.

—S-Sí, claro, décimo —correspondió importunado por la manera fría y monocorde de dar esa orden. Tsuna no era así.

Algo ocurría, algo diferente a la tensión habitual, era como si al ambiente enrarecido de siempre se le sumara cierto deje de incertidumbre. Gokudera sabía que había dicho algo trascendental que cambió el humor de su jefe y mientras se debatía entre pedir disculpas o preguntarle, se fue acercando a la puerta del baño.

Se quedó parado allí lo que uno juraría era una eternidad; por ponerlo de otra manera, si su vida fuera una serie de televisión, ese momento de introspección hubiera abarcado una temporada completa y tres bandas sonoras. Sin embargo, aunque había sido suficiente para que Tsuna terminara de bañarse, no era para decir que le había tomado una vida llegar al quid del asunto.

—¡Gokudera, alcánzame la toalla que dejé sobre la cama!

El mentado parpadeó, pensando en que si era algún ardid trillado o solo era la torpeza común de Tsuna. Por supuesto que se trataba del segundo caso, su décimo era incapaz de tener esa clase de intenciones poco puras.

Volteó para cumplir esa orden de inmediato, algo emocionado con el revés. Volvió a la puerta y golpeó, pero esta se abrió, la mano de Tsuna asomó, le arrebató la toalla y mató todas las fantasías sexuales de Gokudera.

Pero ahí estaba Sadaharu, como si su instinto animal le proveyera de algún don, de ese olfato especial -o quizás no tanto- que tienen los animales para intuir cuándo es época de apareamiento.

Sin pretender en verdad ayudar al muchacho con cara de pocos amigos, sino más bien motivado por estar cerca del otro humano que le caía un poquito mejor, tumbó la puerta del baño.

Ahí Gokudera lo vio, a su Dios personal cual Adán, pero sin parra y con manzana. ¡Y qué pedazo de manzana, señor!, quien no querría darle un mordiscón y arder en las llamas eternas del infierno. Con gusto iría a tomarse un café con Virgilio.

Tsuna se quedó parado como si nada aconteciera, pasmado por la situación compleja. Le preocupaba la puerta rota, la cara que pondría mamá al regresar, el perro saltando en un espacio ridículamente chico para su tamaño, y sí, claro, el estar desnudo y ante Gokudera; porque por supuesto, estar desnudo ante otro muchacho no le daría tanto pudor de no tratarse de Gokudera.

La distancia era lo suficientemente corta como para que pudiera percibirlo, y además Tsuna era un muchacho sanamente hormonal que podía dilucidar lo que ocurría bajo los pantalones de su guardián.

Hayato no tenía forma de ocultar la erección, aunque trató de reprimirla. Nunca supo o pudo ocultar de alguna forma lo que sentía por Tsuna, ni siquiera negándoselo a sí mismo. Solo esperaba que su jefe no se diera cuenta del pormenor y que si así era, fuera lo menos vergonzoso posible.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Tsuna mirando al frente mientras se anudaba la toalla a la cintura— Hoy me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

—D-Décimo… —murmuró apenado, resistiendo el impulso natural de llevarse una mano a la entrepierna para tapar lo evidente—. ¿Está enojado? —acabó por preguntar lo que desde hacía la temporada pasada, que era la telenovela de su vida, quería preguntar.

—Un poco, pero ¿sabes? —retomó, sin mirarlo, mientras Sadaharu se acostaba dentro de la tina, rompiéndola— Hoy me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo de que no quiero casarme.

—E-Está bien, todavía es joven y…

—Tampoco me interesa eso de la descendencia. No quisiera condenar a un hijo a mí mismo destino —aseguró con dramatismo.

—Entiendo…

—No me interesa la mafia. Lo sabes bien. —Lo miró, trató de hacerlo con firmeza, pero tuvo que bajar la vista al suelo derrotado por la expresión desahuciada que le regalaba su guardián—. Lo siento, sé que para ti la mafia es importante.

—No —negó con ahínco—, la mafia no es importante para mí. Usted es importante para mí.

—Por eso —reclamó—, si a ti la mafia no te interesa. Si lo que yo quiero es precisamente hacer que no sea necesario luchar… ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —Se sentía perdido.

—¿Por qué siempre me rechazas? —murmuró, tan bajo y con tanta tristeza que, primero, Gokudera tuvo que adivinar lo que decía, y segundo, tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo en la garganta.

—¿A-A qué se refiere?

—Si sabes que te quiero. —Lo miró y le sonrió. Era difícil decir esas palabritas, pero a la vez liberador.

—Y-Yo también lo…

—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió con hartazgo—. No hablo de ese tipo de cariño. ¡Por _Kami_ , Gokudera! ¿Te lo tengo que escribir para que lo entiendas?

—No se enoje…

—Ya te he dicho que no me interesa tener una esposa, que no me importa la descendencia, que no quiero que la mafia continúe… —explicó con vehemencia—, que te quiero y que me molesta que me rechaces.

—Yo no lo rechazo, yo… —exclamó con desesperación por hacerse entender cuando comprendió lo que Tsuna le decía— ¡Yo jamás lo rechazaría, de ninguna forma! ¡Lo sabe bien!

—Entonces bésame —lo desafió.

—¿Q-Qué? —Gokudera parpadeó, estupefacto por semejante pedido proveniente de un chico tan melindroso.

—En la boca… —aclaró— y con lengua.

La Tormenta dio esos dos pasos que lo distanciaban de su jefe con desesperación, pero reculó al ver el gesto de sentido asco y rechazo que le dedicó Tsuna.

—¿Se arrepintió? —Ya le parecía demasiado bueno para ser real.

—No, no es eso —aclaró con energía mientras agitaba una mano y daba un paso hacia atrás—. Es que lo había olvidado.

—¿Qué cosa? —Se miró el pene, de manera muy estúpida.

—Que apestas a cloaca.

—Cierto. —Con resignación se estiró un mechón de pelo duro que quedó en la posición en la cual lo jaló—. Necesito una ducha.

Tsuna soltó una pequeña risilla por el revés, una que Gokudera acompañó con cierta felicidad por lo mismo. Aunque no pudiera besarlo en ese preciso momento por oler a mierda, sabía que ya tenía el permiso expreso de su jefe para faltarle el respeto de esa particular manera.

Tsuna miró la tina, usurpada por Sadaharu, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecerle el baño de abajo para asearse, el perro despertó de súbito y levantó la cabeza; gesto que alarmó a los dos muchachos.

—¿Qué ocurre, perrito? —preguntó Tsuna con desconfianza.

—Aléjese de él, décimo, intuyo que nada bueno va a ocurrir.

Sadaharu ignoró a los humanos para pararse en cuatro patas, tirar todos los potes apilados a un costado y olfatear el ambiente con una seriedad perruna que acojonaría a tigres dientes de sable.

Allá, a lo lejos, en otro plano, Sadaharu pudo intuir que su humana favorita estaba en problemas. No tenía idea de dónde estaba o cómo podía encontrarla, pero su instinto le dictaba salir y empezar a buscar la manera de llegar a ella.

Tsuna lo vaticinó, pero en paños menores poco podía hacer. Gokudera alcanzó a hacerse a un lado antes de que el animal lo tumbara de nuevo. Lo vio bajar las escaleras y supuso que iba rumbo al exterior. Los tablones suplantando la puerta poco podían hacer para frenarlo en tal estado de excitación.

—¡Gokudera ve tras él! —le gritó yéndose a su cuarto para vestirse y también salir detrás del animal. Su guardián desapareció, dispuesto a frenar a ese perro así hiciera falta usar la violencia, porque no olvidaban que dentro de su estómago estaba el anillo del cielo.

En esa loca correría por el pueblo Gokudera contó con aliados. Ni tiempo tuvo Yamamoto de preguntar qué era esa cosa que destrozaba todo a su paso o por qué Gokudera estaba relacionado a él de alguna forma, que este le resumió todo en un contundente: "¡deten a ese puto perro, después te explico, idiota!".

Cuando Chrome quiso saber lo que ocurría recibió una respuesta similar por parte de la Tormenta, quien aprovechó para agregar otro dato de suma importancia: "Dentro de su estómago está el anillo del cielo".

Ni la chica ni el chico que corrían a su lado se molestaron en hacer más preguntas, de cierta forma ellos también estaban acostumbrados a que esa clase de sucesos extraños, a veces ridículos, ocurrieran en sus vidas.

Lo que sí, cuando Ryohei se sumó a la maratón de los Vongola (solo porque correr era algo que le gustaba hacer), Gokudera se tomó la molestia de agregar el tercer dato de suma relevancia al ver que el anillo del guardián del sol comenzaba a refulgir: "¡No lo mates, cabeza de césped!". Y lo resumió todo con un: "órdenes del décimo".

Y así estuvieron alrededor de un cuarto de hora, corriendo tras un perro gigante que, cual _transformer_ , iba aplastando coches, tiendas y personas a su paso. Nadie encontraba la manera de frenarlo sin hacerle daño y ya la policía y el ejército se habían unido a la causa de parar a esa cosa que parecía tener como único fin correr.

Ya no tenían más opciones, o lo mataban ellos o lo mataba un misil, por lo tanto tomaron la decisión de tumbarlo o intentar dejarlo inconsciente sin matarlo. El primer valiente fue Gokudera, el siguiente Yamamoto. Ryohei no se quedó atrás y Chrome lo secundó.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo ante la furia implacable de un perro que ni siquiera luchaba, solo corría. Así fue al menos hasta que llegaron a la escuela de Namimori.

Como si Sadaharu presintiera su destino, frenó en medio del patio, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.

—¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí?

—¡Hibari-san! —gritaron a coro.

—Ya destrozaste media ciudad —las tonfas refulgieron a la luz del sol— ¿y piensas que voy a dejar que hagas lo mismo con la escuela?

Gokudera suspiró aliviado, Yamamoto soltó una risita nerviosa, Ryohei exclamó que era una situación extrema la que vivían y extrañamente fue Chrome la que se animó a decir "Hibari-san, trate de no matarlo".

Mientras tanto, en su casa, Tsuna había encontrado el compañero que le faltaba al calcetín para formar un par. Reborn, junto a Talbot, había sido advertido de lo que ocurría en la ciudad. Mamá volvía para presenciar el desastre y Lambo lloraba porque no había estado ahí para ver al perrito. Y él quería un perrito, así que salió a buscarlo.

 **(…)**

A cada minuto que transcurría, Gintoki se lamentaba más y más del funesto destino de los chicos, Sadaharu incluido. Se preguntaba con qué cara miraría a los demás cuando le preguntaran por el paradero los tres.

La excusa de que se habían ido de vacaciones podía sostenerla por unos meses, pero tarde o temprano acabaría siendo investigado como un criminal cualquiera. Aunque una parte de él sentía que lo mejor era hacerse cargo de un asesinato ficticio que confesar la verdad: que aceptó porque Gengai les iba a pagar muy bien por someterse como conejillos de india. Y aunque Shinpachi se mostró algo preocupado porque, claro, no se trataban de unas vacaciones, Gintoki logró convencerlos.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Ciertamente no se hacían viajes en el tiempo todos los días, y justamente por eso, ¿iban a rechazar tamaña oportunidad? ¡Más de uno quisiera estar en sus zapatos! Además, si Martin Mc Fly había podido ir al futuro y regresar sano, ¿por qué ellos no?

Shinpachi le recordó que la vida real no era un manga de la Jump ni una película con final feliz. Gintoki no quería darle la razón, porque necesitaban ese dinero. Bueno, ahí tenía los resultados de su egoísmo e imprudencia: como si fuera algún castigo del cielo, el único en regresar había sido él.

—Tranquilo, verás que cuando menos lo esperes… —Gengai no pudo terminar la frase. La máquina del tiempo puesta en el centro de su taller comenzó a zumbar. Eso significaba buenas noticias— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que iba a funcionar!

Gintoki se acercó a la máquina, recelando que por allí apareciera algo no deseado; si el portal era abierto, cualquiera podía traspasarlo. En cuanto algo enorme lo tumbó creyó con más fervor que un titán, o algo similar, se había colado por ahí y lo había seguido hasta su época, pero vaya su sorpresa al reconocer ese olor repulsivo.

Sadaharu estaba particularmente alegre de volver a verlo y lo dejó por sentado dedicándole una dosis extra de mimos perrunos.

—¡Para un poco que no soy Kagura! —Intentó quitárselo de encima, sobrepasado por tanta emoción canina; tenía a Sadaharu echado sobre él y ya casi no podía respirar, y cuando creyó que iría a vomitar del asco por tanta saliva, el perro lo sorprendió cuando fue él quien regurgitó.

Gintoki sabía lo que significaba ese movimiento involuntario: que Sadaharu estaba pronto a expulsar lo que hubiera comido; y cuando era así temían lo que podía llegar a excretar. ¡Por Kami, encima de él! Con más desesperación intentó apartarlo, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

Acabó cubierto de fétidos fluidos. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie miró al perro con cara asesina, sin embargo no podía enojarse con él. Entendía demasiado bien su emoción. Aunque él no estaba muy contento, la presencia de Sadaharu simbolizaba lo que Gengai había afirmado. Si ellos dos habían regresado de ese viaje al futuro, los otros dos tenían mejor prospecto de vida.

—¿Eso? —Gengai se agachó para revolver en la baba que estaba en el suelo. Gintoki le regaló una mueca de profundo asco, ignorando lo que parecían ser siete anillos—. Son bonitos —Tomó uno y lo estudió para ver si tenían algún valor.

—Baratija de feria.

—Si tú no lo quieres…

—Métetelos en el culo. —Sí, estaba de muy mal humor. Kagura y Shinpachi no volvían, Sadaharu le había vomitado y, de mal en peor, el perro se había recuperado del grito autoritario del humano y volvía a la carga saltando por todo el lugar con el único fin de jugar.

Y mientras Gintoki trataba de calmar a la fiera, Gengai trataba de discernir bajo una lupa de qué material estaban hechos esos anillos llegando a la conclusión inmediata de que no era plata ni nada similar y que no valían un centavo, tal como Gintoki había afirmado.

De todas formas gustaba de coleccionar rarezas, así que los dejó sobre la mesilla, sin darle la debida importancia a esos trozos de metal. Si tan solo supiera que esos siete anillos eran parte de un rompecabezas que mantenía el equilibrio del mundo, no los dejaría con tanta displicencia. A la mierda con el _Tri Ni Sette_.

Después de todo Tsuna nunca quiso ser un jefe mafioso, así que del otro lado debería estar _muy_ agradecido con Sadaharu. Dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
